1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle top cap. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle top cap that is disposed on an upper portion of a steering column of a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrically adjustable bicycle components. Examples of some these electrically adjustable bicycle components include suspensions, derailleurs and a seatpost. Often, the electric bicycle components are manually operated by a control (input) device that is mounted to a handlebar. Typically, these electric bicycle components are connected by a network of electrical cords or electrical wires, which are designed to run along portions of the frame of the bicycle. The electrical cords or wires are used to supply power and/or to transmit electrical current from the control devices to the bicycle components for transmitting electrical control signals to operate the bicycle components. A variety of electrical cords are used to transmit electrical current or electric signals in bicycles. Conventionally, as mentioned above, these electrical cords or wires have typically been fastened along the outside of a bicycle frame and other hollow members such as the handlebars. However, more recently, electrical cords or wires are sometimes inserted inside of these hollow members to preserve an external appearance of the bicycle and for protection of the electrical cords or wires. Since the control devices are typically mounted on the handlebar, the electrical cords or wires are run from the handlebar past the steering column to the main frame of the bicycle.